


As We Fade In The Dark

by suckjin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Killing, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Serial Killers, Top Harry, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjin/pseuds/suckjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, 13, has killed people more than his age and would do anything for his love, Harry Styles, 19, who's also his step cousin and they live together, hardly.</p><p>Featuring the a/b/o dynamics (or plainly just satisfying my age gap kink ?¿)</p><p>» this is NOT incest...Okay Maybe a little but they don't share the same blood okay.<br/><b>On Hold</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                It all started when Louis’ finally going to the Alpha/Beta/Omega school, better known as Maxine St. Albert School, High school to College so there’s a lot of students there, all ranging from twelve to twenty-two years old. It’s pretty much one of the exclusive school, since they are the only school that teaches all of the about of every Alpha, Omega and Beta. That’s where Louis will be going in for the next ten years of his life. When he visited the school, almost the entire Alpha population turned to see the new student that’s been going all around lately.

 

Louis just gripped his mother’s arms, practically digging his fingers to his mother’s arms. His mother was equally excited as him, when they are both admitted to the office, Louis already had his locker combination, a map in the whole school grounds, his every schedule and all of the things Louis know he’ll never need anyway.

 

And, he was happy. He was excited and nervous but happy. He was finally getting a new start. A start away from his sisters –who he loves so much but he desperately wants to have a new, fresh start, away from all the drama that’s been on their house lately and at last, away from his father who wants nothing to do with them and also the person who didn’t accept Louis being an alpha.

 

But, it all went down when Jay told him something that he thought it would change his life forever.

 

                _“What?!”_

“Honey, it’s just for your stay in the whole school, and the house is also ten minutes away from it.” Jay explained.

 

“Mom! Don’t you get it? Harry’s an alpha and I’m an omega-“

 

“I’m sure Harry wouldn’t do anything that will –how do I say this, _disturb_ you.”

 

“Are you out of your mind? Mom, he’s an alpha-“

 

                Once again, Louis was cut off by his own mother who’s now blankly explaining everything to the thirteen year old, “And he’s also your cousin, nothing would go wrong.”

 

“Step!” Louis tried desperately but his mom wasn’t having it. Don’t get Louis wrong, he also wants to stay with his cousin because of the convenience of it having a small distance from the school but there’s one thing Louis was worried about. He had a crush on the curly headed lad the moment his aunts adopted him since forever. He’s just worried the lad will make fun of everything Louis did since he, himself, knows that he’s pretty much the most clumsiest person to every exist in the world. And, also, his heat (not to mention Harry’s ruts) will come over and visit him like the devil it was after a month and Louis _wasn’t having it._

 

                So that’s where Louis found himself, in front of the said house of the curly headed guy he had a crush on (but no one should know that). The house itself was huge on the outside and Louis can’t wait until he finally explored the whole house. The thing is, everybody thought Louis was the most innocent thing on the world, due to his clumsiness, his facial and body structure but that’s what people are lacking of, observation. If they know what happens in Louis’ mind every day, they would practically chew their minds out. It was devastating, to say at least. Louis had killed many people than his age, it all started when Louis was six years old.

 

When he was at said age, Louis’ dick of a dad had a cat over their house without anyone’s acknowledgment, Louis always hated cats because one, they are disgusting. Two, a cat near their house scratch his leg once.  Due to the hatred the six year old felt, when Louis’ dad left the house to buy something, Louis skinned the whole cat down, leaving it laying lifelessly on top of the table and run back to the room. His dad screamed and didn’t blame anyone for one; he couldn’t blame Louis because Louis was only six and had baby blue eyes filled with innocence so they just let it go.

 

But of course, it continued. When Louis grew tired of killing animals, he moved on to people. It was pretty simple, luckily. When Louis was ten years old and was at the same school as Harry and Harry, being the charming guy he was at the age of sixteen, everyone liked Harry. It came to the time where Louis caught Harry kissing a blonde haired girl at the name of Eva. Louis saw red and a day after that; class was canceled because everyone was mourning for Eva Brians.

 

It didn’t stop there, nor would it ever stop. It’s becoming an addiction to Louis. He would always feel the satisfaction running through his body when the victim cried and tried to stop what Louis was doing but he simply is unstoppable. No one blamed Louis, nor caught him, since his every move, every feature was screaming innocent. The murders became more and more and the police couldn’t trace anything. Louis didn’t feel any regrets, it came to the time where he didn’t even know what happened to his life or what made him feel and be this way. But he shrugged it all off when he saw someone desperately trying to touch Harry.

 

He would kill someone for Harry, it was a proven fact. But it also came to the time where Louis was crying so hard while stabbing the lifeless body he had laying on the cold tiled floor because Harry just glared at him when he stopped and waited for the older lad at some time. It was also a granted fact that Harry was a dick towards Louis and practically didn’t let the younger lad know he exist, Louis didn’t let anything of that because he became more and more attached to the lad.

 

Years later, Harry moved out from the school and left Louis to mourn over him but he wouldn’t let anyone know that so he waited and waited for years to come and finally, Louis was in front of Harry’s red bricked house, looking more like a frat house than a single-person’s flat but Louis didn’t mind because his aunt and uncles are so rich that they don’t know what even to do with the money they had.

 

                “Louis, love, this is your own way now. Be good for me, okay? I’ll try to call you once a week.” Jay said, kissing Louis on the forehead while bidding her goodbye. Louis knew that Jay was working her ass off just for them to eat food since his dad was a dick and would only go to their house and beat Jay if she doesn’t have any money. The reason why Louis was in an exclusive school is that he was a scholar and got an A+ on his card last year and thankfully, Jay moved on from her husband and got a new, rich, guy from the other side of the country.

 

Louis watched as Jay’s car drove away and disappeared completely. He sighed and decided to be familiarizing the whole place he’ll soon be living. His eyes stopped at the black Marley parking proudly in front of the house, Louis thinks that he saw Harry drove that once and it was the hottest thing ever that Louis thought he would faint but luckily, stopped himself on doing something embarrassing.

 

Louis bit his lip just in time to the large black door to open to reveal a shirtless and just-woke-up Harry. Louis thinks that he could melt into puddles just by staring at his tattoos. _Louis, calm the fuck down._ He stared at his cousin in the eye, well he really need to look up since he was just passing in between his shoulder and _fuck,_ Louis felt something dripping and washing over slowly from his behind.

 

Harry noticed this when he scrunched his nose and smirking down at the boy. _Double-meaning, fuck._ “Hey, _cousin._ ” Harry said, Louis thinks it’s meant to be a teasing way butt fuck. (No pun intended, please.)

 

“H-Hi.” Louis stuttered and mentally cursed himself for stuttering; of course he would embarrass himself on the _first_ meeting of Harry Styles. However, the older lad just chuckled breathily then opened the door widely, his large hands still on the door and just passed Louis’ hair when the younger boy walked into the house. _Of course._

 

What Louis didn’t know is that Harry was staring at his behind with no shame at all. I mean, who would blame him, no one could resist _not_ staring at it, it was just so plump and so soft and it didn’t even help it when Harry saw the spot darkening. Louis looked behind him, just in time to see Harry staring at him with bitten lips. Louis looked down and blushed but then gasped when he felt warm but also rough hands pulling him straight back to his lips. He looked up at the older lad and smiled shyly.

 

“Let’s go.”

 


	2. Two

**“Let’s go.”**

 

                That’s how Louis felt himself be drag down by the alpha. It didn’t really help when slick was starting to drip in his thighs. When the stairs was clear to Louis’ view, his eyes widened. He couldn’t walk upstairs without waddling because of the once again, the slick would ooze down like a fucking waterfall. Disadvantage of being an omega was so many but this is probably the worst.

 

“Are you okay, love?” Louis looked at Harry flustered. Harry knows what he’s doing to Louis but Louis wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Uh,” Was all that Louis could answer and honestly, he would probably stab himself from the humiliation. But then his thoughts are interrupted when strong arms went under his knees and body then he was lifted off the ground.

 

“H-Harry?” Louis asked, cheeks flushed from he doesn’t know if humiliation or not. “What are you doing?”

 

“Helping you with your,” He coughed which made Louis blushed even more. “um, you know.” He gestures. This made Louis trash in his arms from embarrassment and he just wants to shove Harry down, lock himself in a room and never come out.

 

“It’s okay, we all get it, and you’re an omega…” Harry trailed as he walked upstairs, carrying he flushed Louis with him as if he weights nothing; the truth is, he doesn’t really weight anything and Harry’s doesn’t mind, as long as his arms are under Louis’ bum (but again, no one should know that).

 

“No, it’s not- Why are you…Why are you doing this?” Louis asked, confusedly. This made Harry stopped in his tracks, rule number one, when it comes to alphas, never question anything they did and will do, but again Louis is being Louis.

 

Harry looked at him confusedly, matching Louis’ ones, with his eyebrows furrowing, he asked; “Why am I not allowed to do something nice?”

 

Louis bit his lips and stared down the floor, not meaning to hurt Harry’s feelings. All he wants is just to ask why Harry is being nice to him when all Harry did was be a dick towards Louis two years ago. Louis doesn’t understand everything’s that’s been happening.

 

“Here is your room, turn to the left there is the bathroom-but you, of course, have your own bathroom in your room-, I think you’ve seen the sofa and kitchen downstairs and- that’s it.” Harry muttered quietly, but Louis take a lot of time for Harry since he talked so slow.

 

Louis wants to punch himself on the face for making everything awkward. Now that he’s on his feet now, he walked to the door then turned to Harry, who’s been watching every movement of him from the start, then said; “Thank you, for you know, I’m sorry…” He trailed off then Harry just nodded silently while walking downstairs.

 

Louis wants to cry for disappointing the alpha and making things even more awkward than before. He was finally talking to his love but of course, he has to ruin it. He can’t help but silent tears to come out; he just wants to hurt someone. _That’s it._ He mentally said to himself, checking everything if all is in place then walked silently to the door, locking it then jumped out of window with his favorite knife tucked under his pants.

 

Harry was silently groaning to himself when Louis got out of the house without his acknowledgement. He was toying with his phone when it suddenly lit out, _Jay Tomlinson Calling;_ he sighed then answered the phone.

 

“Uh, Hello?” Harry mumbled to the speaker.

 

“Oh, thank god you answered. Louis wasn’t answering all my calls,” Jay sighed heavily, Harry frowned at her statement. “I’m just checking if everything’s alright?”

 

“Yes, of course, Jay. Everything’s managed…” Harry trailed off, he heard Jay sigh in relief in the receiver.

 

“Good, good. Look Harry-“Hold _up. No wait, not the talk again, please._ “Louis and I had a talk about this weeks ago, Harry, we were just talking about you know, what will happen if one of your ruts or Louis’ heat will come-“

 

“Jay, please don’t mind it. When one of them comes, I’ll make sure Louis is safe in the house and I’ll just go out.”

 

“Sorry for bothering you, sweetie. It’s just that we are all out of money and it’s just enough for Louis to finish his college.” Harry could tell Jay was in the verge of crying.

 

“its okay, Jay. I’ll probably lend Louis some if he’s out of it.” Harry explained to Louis’ mom.

 

“You don’t have to.” Jay said, but they’re both cut off when Harry heard something happening upstairs.

 

“Hold up, Jay. I gotta go…” Harry said.

 

“Okay, good bye, Harry.” Jay said and hang up.

 

                Harry walked onto the stairs, silently, than was about to open the door when he heard things going on inside. They was crying and Harry was about to break the door but then he heard a groan coming inside. He stilled in his feet then bit his lip. He just knocked on the door softly then saying; “Lou?” The thing she heard stop suddenly.

 

“Harry?” Louis’ voice was high pitched than before and it was breathy so Harry already knows what’s happening inside.

 

“Louis, are you alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Ugh,” _paused._ “Y-Yea-Ah-yes Harry y-yes I’m alright!”

 

Then Harry just walked out, already seeing red but he doesn’t want Louis to know that so instead he just run as fast as he could outside of the fresh air, gripped the box on his hands and lit one, sticking it to his mouth and blowing a smoke out. He just wants to ignore the pain settling in his inside.

 

What Harry doesn’t know is that what’s going inside wasn’t really it. The whole room was full of blood and Louis was on top of an alpha that’s trashing under him. With large gash on his chest and blood still oozing in it. “What-do you want –from me?” The alpha gasped under him.

 

Louis just smirked then plunged the knife right at his heart, he finally gave up trashing then silence interrupted the whole house. He continued sticking the knife in any parts of his chest then gripped the man’s dick, squeezing it so hard that he heard something crack under it, he smiled then stood up from the man’s chest then walked into his black bag, he fiddled with it then smiled when he felt the thing he needed.

 

Rishitao was invented by Mark Benson on 2009 for omegas to protect themselves in case something bad happened, involving an alpha. To say that it was illegal, yes. Louis stole it from the building his dick of a father worked in. Rishitao was made to burn every alpha’s cell in his body when injected to it, all he needs was a tiny drop then the body would disappear, so that’s what Louis did.

 

                Few minutes passed and Harry didn’t hesitate to open Louis’ room with rage, only to find out Louis sleeping unconsciously, looking like an angel as ever. His hair was matted on his forehead and was still in his black skinny jeans but this time, he was shirtless. Harry’s eyes roamed to Louis’ chest where two hard nipples were seen obscenely. Harry bit his lip and immediately palmed himself while locking the door then going out to his room and continuing what happened back there.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, thank you guys for the 500 hits on its second day :) So i've decided to continue this and put it out of hold finally


	3. Three*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry

                The whole place is gloomy the moment Louis woke up. He still don’t know what even happened since his sadness crept over him the whole day yesterday. He shuffled out of bed, almost tripping on his own feet, and peaked up on his window. The sun still wasn’t shining its glory but instead, heavy clouds covered it with rain pouring heavily from it. Louis sighed then walked to the bathroom, when it finally dawned to him that –in fact- school is starting tomorrow. This made Louis groan while brushing his teeth. He put on some grey joggers and his white long sleeves, and his ankle socks.

 

He walked downstairs, greeting nothing. He guesses that Harry is either sleeping or out since he doesn’t see him. He bit his lips, trying to contradict the sadness into pain. He gripped his arms closer to him and walked to the kitchen, he was expecting a note to at least say something but still, there’s nothing. He run quietly back to his room and walked towards -what he at least knows- Harry’s room.

 

He leaned on the door and pressed his ear towards it and heard soft snoring and he finally sighed in relief. He went downstairs again and opened the large refrigerator, not to mention it was well stocked and prepared something for the two of them. He was frying some eggs when he heard someone knock on the door. He jumped from his feet, looked at the eggs before turning the heat off and walking towards the door.

 

He was slowly creeping on it, prepared for what’s to come, when he was met with a man. The boy looks like he just wants to leave the place, while holding a medium sized brown box. The boy looked down on Louis and his lips starting to form.

 

“You’re a cute twink one, aren’t you?” _The fuck._ The man said, he was probably at his early twenties, Louis glared at him but the man said; “Adorable.” Louis sniffed lightly and –of course, this man was an alpha.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” The both look behind him and saw Harry, still shirtless with just his black skinny jeans on and heavy tattoos revealed on his chest, glaring at the man. The man froze and Louis thinks he’s starting to pale. Harry walked behind Louis and his heavy tattooed arms lying around Louis’ shoulder blades. _Fucking hell,_ Louis thinks as the slick is once again, starting to drip from his hole.

 

“I- Uh, I’m just delivering this to, uh, Louis Tomlinson?” The man stuttered.

 

“Then do your job.” Harry said, looking down at the man, still glaring at him.

 

The man visibly paled and with his shaking hands, he positioned it in front of Harry. “I n-need you to, um, sign this.”

 

Harry pulled the board heavily then signed it; Louis thinks that the pen was starting to break _,_ but he doesn’t mind. The man then held the package to Louis then Louis accept it gratefully, jumping happily and exited for what’s in the box as he run to the sofa, his plump ass bouncing with him. Harry licked his lips then turned around and saw that the man was looking at Louis’ behind, also.

 

Harry glared then pushed the board back to the man’s chest and closed the door at his face. Harry heard a pained groan form him and smirked to himself. He doesn’t want to murder the alpha (which he did, like a _few_ times but no one has to know that) with Louis in the house; he doesn’t want to scare him.

 

His face is back to the worried state as he glanced at the young boy that’s face is scrunched into an absolutely adorable pout as he stared at what’s inside the box. Louis sensed Harry coming as he looked up from where he’s sitting on the floor. Louis smiled softly at him, making the older boy melt inside. Harry sighed as he walked and sat on the sofa behind Louis. He placed his two hands under his armpits –making Louis squirm but still, Harry didn’t let go- and pulled him onto his lap.

 

Louis gasped as the slick was starting to flow out of him. Harry noticed this and smirked at Louis’ obvious actions but he didn’t mind because for fuck’s sake, Louis still haven’t had his first heat since he still is so young but after an omega had his first heat, his physical state would now stop and remain in that forever, it’s just how things work. He would stop growing and continue to be a little one and be adorable and honestly Harry wished Louis would just have his first heat now since he was so fucking adorable.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, laughing at the end as Harry lowered his hands and placed them on Louis’ slim waist. He buried his face on Louis neck, Louis felt his breathe on it making him squirm once again and he bit his lip when he almost accidentally erupt in a small moan because Harry’s breathe and nose is tickling his soft spot.

 

“I…I just want to apologize for my behavior yesterday.” Harry said, his hands froze on Louis’ waist and now that he realize is that Harry’s hands are literally so big on his small waist and Harry is bent down just so his face would stuck in Louis’ neck.

 

“It’s okay.” Louis gasped out as he felt something _hard_ poking under his behind. “Y-you didn’t d-do anything wrong.”

 

“But still.” Harry said, he wasn’t oblivious to things, he knows that his little one (which is entirely opposite to _little_ ) is poking on Louis that’s why he’s gasping and panting softly. Harry chuckled then looked at the box; all he saw was white clothes and a black string in it.

 

“What’s in the box, princess?” Louis internally keened at the pet name, Harry saw this which made him smirk even more.

 

“Uniform.” _That’s why._

 

“Ugh, Shit-“Louis almost moaned when Harry cursed. “I completely forgot that school starts tomorrow, fuck.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Louis looked at him with glassy eyes.

 

“Can you try them on for me?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You heard me.” Harry said, now looking at Louis with his green eyes. Louis immediately obliged, not wanting to disappoint the alpha.

 

“Up.” Harry said as he stood up gently, making Louis follow him and Harry towering behind him.

 

Louis gripped the clothes in his arms and was about to leave the room to change with it when Harry interrupted him and said; “Where are you going? Change here.”

 

“Harry-“But Louis stopped when Harry stared at him completely then he nodded. He was partly excited to do this since Harry’s been his _only_ for forever and this is probably the only time that this’ll happen, he hopes not.

 

Louis started removing his shirt, face reddening, with his shaky hands he gripped the base of the pants then stilled when he realized that, fuck, he was wearing his back thong today. Harry noticed his discomfort and asked him; “What’s the problem?”

 

“I-uh, I’m wearing a t-thong?” Louis squeaked. He saw Harry smirking as he brings his left palm near his visible bulge _there._ Louis squirm from the attention he’s receiving then looked at Harry. Harry smirked then started rubbing himself, “I don’t mind.”

 

Louis, flustered, doesn’t know where to face because he’s wearing his thong for fucks sake and if he’s in front of the younger man, Harry will see his embarrassing hard dick and if he’s facing away, Harry will see his behind. Finally, Louis settled to be facing away because his dick is dripping with pre-come which is much more embarrassing.

 

He started to slowly drag his joggers down and Louis instantly felt hot. He finally removes his joggers and bent down unconsciously to retrieve his joggers back when he heard Harry moaned loudly. Louis stilled his position before finally regaining himself as he walked slowly to the box, the first thing his hands landed on was the shirt so he gripped the shirt in his arms and shrugged it over his shoulders. He accidentally stared at Harry, whose eyes are in daze and slowly looked down and gasped when he saw Harry’s hard dick –which is all vein-y and red- was out of his jeans and Harry’s large hands slowly dragging his large dick up and down. _Fuck._

 

Louis was obviously turned on by this as his slick continuing to flow on his thighs and the shiny, silky, liquid was making Harry even more turned on. Harry sniffed the air and groaned, it smells so good. Louis started to button his shirt and finally on the last button, he stopped and looked at the next piece and saw a very short black _shorts_ that was almost not covering his entire ass. _What the fuck._ Harry saw Louis’ wide eyes and said; “It’s for omega boys, don’t worry. Every omega wears that.” He explained, not that it did better. He started to put on the shorts when in a swift moment, he felt large arms gripping his waist and pulling his body with him.

 

“H-Harry what are y-you doing?” Louis asked as he was placed on top of Harry’s lap, legs tugged in each side of Harry’s muscular legs. His dick was visible to Harry, who’s smirking as Louis was sitting on his own hard and large one.

 

“Shh.” Harry said as he started grind from under. Louis gasped which completely turned into a soft moan as his slick was covering Harry’s length making the glide easier.

 

“F-fuck, Lou.” He heard Harry pant. Louis closed his eyes as he grind back down on the older boy. He was full on panting and chasing his almost orgasm. Harry gripped Louis’ waist so harshly that Louis thinks that _that_ will leave a mark. Harry quickly unbuttoned the  white blouse with ease then threw it somewhere in the large room.

 

“H-Harry, ugh.” Louis moaned as he continued phasing and Harry leaned onto Louis and attached his lips into one of his nipples. Louis groaned from the contact and pushed back on his lips, Louis was sure that his nipple will bruised after this, but again, he doesn’t mind.

 

Louis was stuttering his phase as he felt the familiar arousal in him as he quickly grind down on Harry and finally he came with a loud moan that immediately drive Harry down to the edge, Louis opened his eyes, the same time Harry detached his lips from his nipples making Louis whine from the lost of contact. Harry smirked down at the panting boy who looks half daze.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” Louis said, it was actually an accident but not anymore as he felt Harry’s dick twitching from it.

 

“Baby, why don’t you call me that more often?” Harry asked, voice now deeper than before from the after arousal. He was answered by a small ‘Okay’ from the boy on his arms.

 


End file.
